Let Me Save You
by ladypink428
Summary: The Doctor cannot stop thinking about Clara and unbeknown to her is spending every possible minute with her. He runs into trouble when he accidentally slips to Angie and Artie something he never wanted Clara to know. Set after ANIS. Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too...  
Tight.

Stop it. Doctor you're 900 years old stop acting like a lovesick teenager. Does that mean I'm in love? Shut up, no. Of course not. Or am I?

The Doctor shook his head roughly, it was almost like the Cyber Planner had never left. Even since their encounter with the Cybermen The Doctor had not been able to stop thinking about Clara, dear Clara. Dear Clara? Had he ever called anyone dear before? He blinked, several times as if to blink Clara from his mind completely, of course it didn't work. He couldn't stop thinking about her because she was a mystery right? Her impossibility the only reason she was the only think on his mind right? Right.

Pushing thoughts of Clara from totally taking over his mind he ran to the console and immediately set the time and date to next Wednesday, even though he had promised himself to take some time before next seeing her. Little did Clara know The Doctor would set the Tardis to fly to next Wednesday the very minute she left his ship, she could never know though it would be so off-putting, so embarrassing for her. Shaking his head once more he exited the Tardis trying to eradicate the goofy grin plastered across his face.

Clara was in her room when she heard the sound of the Tardis blaring from outside, she let out a miniature squeal of joy then quickly began coughing as if to cover up the noise.

She didn't know that from the landing Angie had heard that very small squeal of joy and was grinning to herself.  
"Artie" she called, excitedly. "We have work to do"

"Doctor."  
"Clara." The Doctor nodded in response before brushing past her into the brightly lit hallway of the Maitland family home and breezing into the kitchen before standing short at the sight of Angie and Artie sitting and smiling at him intently from the breakfast bar.  
"Shouldn't you two be somewhere?" The Doctor gesticulated wildly. "School? The park? I don't know."  
"Teacher training day" came Angie's rapid fire reply.  
"Ahhh" The Doctor smiled, he didn't know what one of them was.  
Angie smirked but her oncoming point was interrupted by Clara's call of  
"Dooooctor".

The Doctor swivelled on his breakfast bar chair so fast he went round a second time and was forced to hastily grab the microwave to prevent the inevitable disaster of meeting the floor.  
"Clara?"  
She pretended not to notice he now had the microwave sat firmly in his lap.  
"Got some stuff to do, keep Angie and Artie company. Angie and Artie, look after him."  
"Yes, yes of course. How long will you be exactly and what stuff?"  
Clara simply smirked, turned on her heel and padded upstairs.

"Doctor"  
"Angie"  
"Where are you taking Clara today?"  
"Well" the Doctor straightened his bow-tie absentmindedly, I am taking Miss Clara to a planet called to Trixobianious, more specifically to the best grilled cheese place in the universe, them I thought I would show her the plains of the Trixobianious ice desert. Would she like that do you think? Is it her thing?"  
Angie scoffed.  
"What's an ice desert? Artie piped up from his comic magazine.  
"Well Artie, about say a billion years ago the desert was a normal one, blue sand, golden sky or something like that and fantastic desert rats size of cars! Friendly of course, and then..."  
"And then it went cold and all froze yeah?"  
The Doctor started at Angie then frowned, pulling his lips upwards in a somewhat upset looking, lost puppy look. Even Angie felt a little sorry for him.  
"Sorry Doctor, saw it coming. Anyway back to your date with Clara.  
"It is not a date!" The Doctor flung his hands in the air.  
"Dinner out and then a romantic walk, Doctor that's a date." Angie folded her hands together and laid them on the table, clearly satisfied with herself.  
"I, it is not, I, shut up." The Doctor curled his lip grumpily."  
"You like her don't you?"  
"Angie!" Artie squealed.  
"What? It's true isn't it Doctor?"  
"No, I, well, no, I"  
Even Artie was interested now.  
"Have you kissed her?" Angie pressed.  
The Doctor paused, briefly and just for a second but Angie's eyes lit up.  
"You have!"  
"No I haven't, well, she, I,"  
"She kissed you? Angie look puzzled, something which didn't go unnoticed by The Doctor.  
"Not exactly, and please go on, try and look more disbelieving."  
"Not exactly?" Angie raised an eyebrow and The Doctor couldn't help but smile at the way she reminded him so much of his Clara. Snapping back to reality he realised both Angie and Artie were waiting for answer he couldn't give, one he couldn't explain himself.  
"Well she kissed me but it wasn't really her well it was but it wasn't and it might have been I don't know but it was a long time ago nothing to worry about" he paused for breath and tried intensely to look anywhere but the Maitland children.  
"How long ago?" Angie tried wryly.  
"Victorian time?" The Doctor suggested quietly, almost wishing not to be heard.  
"Clara was Victorian?!" Artie shouted.  
"Keep your voice down!" The Doctor hushed, glancing worriedly at the ceiling above.  
"She was and she wasn't, oh dear, I think I might have to explain and I'm not sure I want to."  
"Oh I think you might have to" Angie shocked face, had been replaced with familiar smirk.  
"Well I met Clara in Victorian London and she was a governess who was actually a barmaid and she got me off my cloud and she kissed me! Oh Jenny, Vastra and Strax were there, must check in on them actually -remind me. No wait don't forget I said that"  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?"  
"Does Clara know about this?"  
"Not exactly, no." The Doctor looked away, finding himself unable to meet Angie's piercing gaze.  
"Why?" She demanded.  
"Well you see I don't really understand the situation myself if I'm honest amd I trying to figure it out before I tell her, otherwise she'll only work herself up and we wouldn't want that would we Angie?" The Doctor beamed broadly at both Angie and Artie, they got the message.  
"Fine we won't tell her! Just to be clear she definitely kissed you?"  
"Yes like I told you! She kissed me!"

"Who kissed you?"

Both the Doctor, Angie and Artie froze.  
Then one by one they each turned to see Clara stood in the doorway, one hand placed carefully on her hip and eyebrows raised quite unbelievably high.  
"Go on Doctor, who kissed you?" He could hear the playful mocking in her voice and prayed she hadn't heard that much.

Clara swallowed her emotion behind a mask of mockery. Blinking quickly twice to conceal her tears.

Her mind was whirring, information buzzing.

What had she just heard?


	2. Chapter 2

"No-one kissed me"

"No no Doctor I heard you very well just then and you definitely just stated that someone kissed you"

The Doctor swallowed back his emotion, he wasn't quite sure - he never really fully got the emotion thingy, but from looking at her face, at his Clara's face it was clear as the moons of Araphoxkia that she was hiding something and he prayed she hadn't heard too much.

Angie came to his rescue,

"The Doctor was just telling us about this girl he took a shining to on a trip to Victorian London"

"The girl who kissed you?" Clara was again trying to hide her emotions behind a teasing tone but it was clear to both Angie and Artie, although less so to the Doctor that Angie's words had hit her hard. She was looking at the Doctor her eyes wide and almost begging him to deny the truth - that he had been kissed and seemingly had enjoyed being kissed by a girl, in Victorian London.

His cheeks reddened and this was all the confirmation she needed. For a brief moment, one so brief it was barely undetectable she seemed to crumble and her eyes fade then she steeled herself made hasty excuses and walked calmly to the door at the bottom of the stairs. It was only when she had left the sight of the three pairs of concerned eyes in the kitchen that they heard the pounding of her footsteps as she ran to her room and just before the slamming of her door a faint but pained sob could be heard through the otherwise silent Maitland house.

She buried her face in the pillow relishing the soft comfort it provided, then it hit her that the Doctor brought her comfort and she threw the pillow to the side of the room, a single act of defiance to the news which had crushed her and then her fight went and she collapsed on the bed and sobbed silently. She sobbed for the Doctor and how he obviously didn't, couldn't feel for her like she felt for him. She sobbed for the fact someone else had touched their lips to his and he had enjoyed it had enjoyed her. She sobbed for the fact he couldn't even bring himself to tell her - he obviously deemed her so pathetic, so childish he was scared to even tell her he had found someone, scared she would react like she did, in a fit of tears that reminded her of someone more Angie's age than hers. She sobbed for the fact he evidently put as much time between their weekly meetings as he could flying off to Victorian London the second he could rid of her, for all she knew he put years between their meetings dreading their Wednesday with a passion with which she looked forward to them. But this wasn't all she sobbed for. She sobbed for her embarrassment. She sobbed for the way she had clearly revealed every hidden emotion and he had sat there and let her run it wasn't even him - it was Angie - that had finally put her out of her misery as she had silently and desperately begged for the words she heard leaving the Doctor's lips to be a lie.

Then no more tears came.

She sat up, drying her eyes with a rough hand only noticing then they were shaking.

She picked up the pillow, smoothed out the wrinkles in her sheets, swallowed her pride and walked downstairs.


End file.
